


Playing With Food

by SugarCookieBear



Series: Mermaid Purses [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Autistic Author (no really), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boypussy, Breeding, Dark Keith (Voltron), Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg (Implied), Keith has a southern drawl, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merpeople mate for life, Merperson Keith (Voltron), Merperson Lance (Voltron), My first smut plz be gentle, Not predators tho, Predator/Prey, Size Difference, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCookieBear/pseuds/SugarCookieBear
Summary: He struggled to maintain sanity, trying desperately to remind himself that his “mate” probably still wanted to eat him, even as his whole body begged him to submit. Deep down he knew the struggle for sanity was futile.The instinctual pressures of mating season and the need to consummate the new bond were too strong. It was ironic in a way, he mused, as he had originally isolated himself to avoid bonding someone. It was a fleeting thought as his heat took over, and Lance moaned like a common whore, his mind shutting down.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Mermaid Purses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904443
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241





	1. Lance’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here and also my first smut, so be gentle (T.T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is smut

  
Ah, mating season. It was the time of year where bonded mers got it on. If you didn’t have a mate, then you better find one, because otherwise you’ll be incredibly horny. In theory, this would drive merpeople to find a lifetime partner. In reality, it meant if you wanted to get to know the person beforehand, you were in for a bad time. And Lance- Lance was a romantic. He wanted to find someone he loved to spend the rest of his life with, not bond someone because he was horny and they were willing.

Which is why the blue mer found himself isolating from other mer pods in a somewhat faraway reef near the shallows. Lance didn’t regret his decision to isolate himself. He did however regret the spot he chose. A predator mer was on the prowl. The dull tail coloration and its size gave it away. Most merpeople were bright and colorful, as to attract mates, but Predators were built to blend in. He couldn’t see what type of predator the thing was, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to get close enough find out.

Lance attempted to get away from the predator without making noise. Attempted being the key word, because as he turned to move he got his fucking bracelet—the one his oldest sister made him—somehow got stuck in the coral. Dios. Rachel wouldn’t forgive him if it broke, even if there was a predator involved. Knowing his temperamental sister, she’d probably think the predator was an excuse he made up on the fly.

He pulled at the coral, cursing internally. The raven-haired predator was getting closer. Too close. Getting desperate, Lance broke off the coral branch with a snap, trying to keep it as quiet as possible. Tried.

The predator turned to stare at his hidey hole. Panic griped him. Fuck it. Adrenaline coursing through his veins, Lance darted out of his hiding space, and swam as fast as he could.

But the predator was faster, grabbing Lance from behind and digging terrible clawed hands into his prey. With a panicked trill, Lance struggles against the Raven-haired boy’s grip, only succeeding in driving the boy’s claws deeper into his abdomen. After several minutes of thrashing Lance slumps, realizing that it was a futile effort.

The predator seizes the opportunity, going in for killing blow with his teeth, only to narrowly miss his prey’s jugular when Lance moves just in time. Lance freezes. Instead, the predator has bitten into his scent glands, effectively bonding him, and quiznack. Fuck. His. Life.

He can’t stop himself. Lance whines. He quiznacking whines. He was marked. He could feel his hormones taking over, his mind getting fuzzy. Fuck. His body had decided that now was a great time to throw him into heat. In front of a predator. Who had just accidentally bonded him. His lifelong mate was a predator. He struggled to maintain sanity, trying desperately to remind himself that his “mate” probably still wanted to eat him, even as his whole body begged him to submit. Deep down he knew the struggle for sanity was futile.

The instinctual pressures of mating season and the need to consummate the new bond were too strong. It was almost ironic, he mused, as he had originally isolated himself to avoid bonding someone. It was a fleeting thought as his heat took over, and Lance moaned like a common whore, his mind shutting down.


	2. Keith’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut

His first reaction was annoyance at his missed opportunity, quickly followed by confusion, as his prey keens. The prey was moaning, his neck bared as he began to squirm in Keith’s grasp, rutting the air, and rubbing his backside into the predator. Keith was not clueless as to his prey’s needs.He could smell the hormones. Keith could sense the slick that poured out of his prey. His little prey was in heat. Quiznak.

This could be bad. The smell of a mer in heat would undoubtedly draw in other, larger predators. Worse yet, Keith’s own body was responding to the hormones, and he could feel his cocks stiring. He had to get to safety. He grabs the boy, moving him into a position that made him easier to carry. His prey cuddled closer, beginning to rub his head feverishly into the crook of Keith’s neck. The smaller brunette moaned and whimpered, the occasional whine leaving his lips as he squirmed restlessly.

“Mate.” The boy whined in his ear, and fuck—His voice was almost musical. Wait. Mate? Quiznak. He knew most mer bonded for life. Had he accidentally bonded his prey? And more importantly, was he really going to do what he thought he was about to do? He sped up; he already knew the answer.

Relief poured into him. Finally, he could see the entrance to his den. Darting into the crevice that led into a much bigger cavern, he laid the boy down in his nest, easily detaching the clingy mer. Keith watched eagerly as the boy squirmed uselessly, blue eyes clouded. He took pleasure in the prey’s needy cries.

“So desperate to be bred, aren’t yah?” He drawled softly. The boy moaned, trilling needily, making grabby hands at him.

Taking pity, he moves closer. Blue coos, grabbing him. Blue, as he mentally dubbed the boy, wasn’t bad looking. In fact, he was actually rather attractive for a prey item. The boy was tall and slim with broad shoulders and creamy tan skin that morphed into a long, bright blue tail. And, to Keith’s utter delight, he practically dwarfed Blue. It made him wonder if the boy could take all of him.

He tilted, searching for the genital slit, he didn’t have to search long, finding it within seconds. He plunges his finger into it, and Blue cries out. To his amazement it just sucks him in. He tries two, then three, then four. Same result.

“God, yah don’t even need prep do yah?” He mused, watching as Blue’s pussy takes his four fingers like a champ. “Already so loose. Bet I could just shove myself in tah ya. Such a good boy.” He purrs. Blue reacts to that last bit, moaning even louder. Praise kink huh? He could work with that.

“Do yah want that? To be so full yah can’t move without feeling it...stuffed full’a my cum until it takes? Forced to carry my clutches again and again.” Blue keens, nodding frantically. Keith smirks, withdrawing his fingers.

Blue protests loudly “No...too empty.” He howls, and fuck if that didn’t go straight to Keith’s cock.

“Not fer long.” He practically purrs. He knows for a fact that his cocks are bigger than his fingers. He doesn’t care. Keith gives no warning, just shoves the first one in. Blue wails, practically absorbing it into his hole. “Better, Doll?”

Blue blinks up at him his mouth still gasping, as he nods, seemily pleased. “So f-full.” He murmurs quietly.

Keith doesn’t give him time to enjoy it, “What a good boy,” He murmurs softly, proceeding to shove the second cock in. 

It’s too much. The scent of panic starts to fill the air. Blue begins to struggle, “NO! TOO FULL!” he cries. “OUT!”

Keith gives him no quarter though, pinning the boy’s arms above his head and continuing to ram himself in and out of the smaller boy.

“Yah can take it. I know yah can.” He croons.

Tears are starting to form in Blue’s eyes, disappearing into the ocean around them “nooo... too full!”

Keith laughs with no humor. There’s a dark glint in his eyes. “Should’a thought’a that before, huh? Should’a known better, temptin’ a predator.”

Blue is bawling. “Hurts!”

“So cute when yah cry baby doll.” He says mouthing at his failed assassination attempt. Blue whines, his face is trapped between pleasure and pain. Keith doesn’t care.

He continues to pound into the little mer, savoring his prey’s cries for mercy. Blue was so tight, squeezing his cocks in all the right places. He couldn’t wait to stuff him full of his cum. Blue will be so fat with it—so bloated, his stomach would swell, so pretty. Keith would have to plug him up so the cum takes. Maybe he’d even tie him up so he was unable to move, forced to bear his clutches again and again. What a good slut, he thought. Blue’s pained cries have long since turned to pleasure.

He could feel his orgasm building.“Gun’a breed yah so good. Git yah nice and pregnant, gonna be such a good mommy. So pretty, so pretty fer me. Such a good boy.” Keith crooned.

“Ba—ah—bies?” Blue manages to gasp out.

“Yes doll, babies. Gun’a stuff yah full’a my cum, gotta plug yah up so it takes. Gotta mark yah in and out so no one can take yah. So they know—ah God—yer mine. Only mine.” He bites down hard on the bonding mark, shoving his cocks as deep as they could possibly go, as he finished. Blue is moaning. He grabs a smooth stone from outside the nest. He knows for a fact that this stone is larger than his cocks, but he didn’t care. He pulls out swiftly, forcing the rock into Blue’s gapping pussy instead with a harsh movement. Keith kisses his mate’s hair as Blue cries out at the intrusion, cooing in his ear. 

“Such a good boy.” He croons, as Blue drifts off. 


End file.
